


actions speak volumes

by omello



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: “You're loud when you come, babe”





	actions speak volumes

**Author's Note:**

> dont read this if its about u or anyone u know personally

Tanner was shaking and whimpering by the time Hayden came down, pulling out from where he was buried in his boyfriend. Despite the fact that he was breathless, Hayden took a moment to study Tanner’s face before he flopped over, running a hand briefly through Tanner’s hair.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

It was a moment before Tanner registered the question, and another before he responded. “Perfect,” he said between breaths, his throat dry and voice exhausted.

 

Hayden grinned and settled into bed beside him. They found a comfortable position silently, Hayden’s arms snaked around Tanner’s waist and his lips against the back of his neck. Tanner sighed, and opened his mouth to speak.

“I love y-”

 

“You're  _ loud _ when you come, babe,” Hayden interjected softly, almost lovingly if it weren't for the hint of smug teasing to his tone.

 

Tanner’s response wasn't immediate.

 

“W— _ what?  _ No I'm fuckin’ not,” he stuttered. He was turning in Hayden’s arms now, expression adamant and face thoroughly flustered when their eyes met.

 

“You _are_ _! _ ” Hayden laughed. “You're noisy while you're coming. It's cute.” He grinned wider with his statement, leaning in to kiss Tanner’s nose, who was only turning redder by the second.

 

Tanner buried his face in the crook of Hayden’s neck with a huff and a quiet whine, gripping his boyfriend’s arms a little. “Shut  _ up _ .” 

  
Hayden didn't say any more— he didn't need to defend himself, he was sure Tanner remembered  _ exactly _ the kind of sounds he was making. Besides, Hayden could always remind him tomorrow.


End file.
